Tough Love
by 24Assorted
Summary: 32-year-old Miley is a mother. Maybe not the best, but will something change that?


Tough Love

* * *

**Kaylees' POV**

I'm Kaylee Thomson, daughter of hit pop sensation, Miley Thomson, formerly Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana. I was born when my mom was only 20, and I'm now 12. I am on tour with my mom right now. I have a little brother named Jayden, he's 7. He hates going on tour with mom. So he stays with my dad Jesse. Who hates touring also. I don't mind it. Except when my mom thinks she can just leave me with my grandpa, Robby. I think mom's going out tonight, so it's just laying in the small, poky, tour bus living room watching DVDs for me.

"Dad, I'm going out, now! Remember Kaylee has to be asleep for 11." I heard my mom saying to my grandpa.

"No, you aren't!" my grandpa replied. "She's your responsibility not mine! I'm her grandfather. Not babysitter"

"But dad..."

"No buts Miley. I don't wanna talk to you like a four year old, but you've barely said a word to her the past week!"

"Dad, I need a social life"

"Kaylee, needs a mother, more than you need a social life"

"What's up with you tonight?"

"I am stressed because I'm more of a parent to my granddaughter than her own mother is."

"Fine. I wont go out. You can call everyone that I'm not going."

I heard my mom walk away and come to the living room. I gave her a, 'sorry I'm even here' look. I pressed play and started to watch, Twilight. As we are in Los Angeles, I thought we'd at least be going home for a few days, but I guessed wrong. I focused back on the TV and waited for my beloved Jacob to come on screen.

"What was that look for?" mom asked me.

"'Cause you think more of your friends than me" I replied.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do. Do you remember what I asked you, just before tour started?"

"No. What?"

"To come to my school play. Did you come? No. Turns out there was something more important."

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"Is that it?"

"Fine. You want pizza? That make it up?"

"Throw in some ice cream and Coke, and you got a temporary deal!"

"OK, then? Pepperoni and sausage?" she asked and I nodded.

**Mileys' POV**

I went into my small bedroom, got changed into jammies and called the local pizza place. I went into the living room to see Kaylee sleeping. Even though she's 12, she's still adoreablewhen she sleeps. I went beside and her and shookher to wake her up. No luck. I shook her again and said "Kay-Kay" using her nickname I gave her as a baby, to try and make her forgive me properly.

"Daddy?" I yelled, starting to worry

My father walked through. "Yeah, Miles."

"She wont wake up. I left the room for two seconds and I thought she was asleep, but..."

My father cut me off, "Does she have a pulse?" I gently picked up her arm and found her pulse point. I nodded. "I'll call an ambulance"

I put my daughters arm back on the couch, and sat on the floor beside her. My dad came through.

"They'll be here in a few minutes and take her to the hospital" my dad announced. "Are you gonna call Jesse?"

I nodded. I took my phone out and pressed speed dial 1.

My husband picked up, "Hey, Miles. What's up"

"Kaylee's sick. I'm taking her to the hospital" I replied with a worried tone in my voice.

"What! We'll be there as soon as possible. Love you."

I replied, "Love you too" and told him I would call him and tell him what hospital she was in when she got there.

**20 Minutes Later at the hospital**

I was pacing the outside of my daughters hospital room.

"Mommy!" I heard a little voice say from a distance. I turned around and saw my little boy running up to me. I kneeled down and opened my arms which he ran right into. He squeezed me tight. Jesse had came up behind him. I stood up and Jayden ran to his grandpa. I ran over to Jesse and kissed him passionately.

Once we broke apart, Jesse asked me, "What's up with her?"

"I don't know. I ordered pizza for the both of us, went into my bedroom to get changed, came back in and she was unconscious." I told him.

**A few minutes later**

Kaylees' doctor came out and said, "Mr and Mrs Thomson, your daughter has..."

**Authors note: If you wanna know what Kaylee has review. All ideas welcome. And btw sorry for any mistakes it's my first story. Hope you like! I dont own Miley, Jesse or Robby. But Kaylee and Jayden, somehow.**


End file.
